hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Grineer
To a man, the Grineer are clones; products of ancient, half-remembered technologies. Grineer soldiers are produced in industrial quantities. All are genetically defective, their genome damaged by the invasive cloning procedures used to birth each generation as centuries have seemingly passed. As a result, they have a life cycle that is limited to only a fraction of a normal lifespan. Indeed, it could be argued that the Grineer are better at fixing broken bodies than they are at making ones that function to begin with. Tactics and Equipment In battle, the Grineer use heavy armor coupled with attrition and ambush tactics. While they are fairly weak individually, they are a potent threat in groups, able to lay down withering streams of fire at all ranges from behind cover. Specialty troops use more advanced weapons, and many are even issued comparatively advanced reactive armor to give them an edge. The armor on the average Grineer deserves special mention because it makes them have a greater resistance to damage than most other factions. Coupled with several elemental resistances and the fact that the relatively common Elite Lancer is heavily armored makes them the most durable faction, with their Medium and Heavy units becoming absolute bullet sponges at higher levels. The Grineer have also made advancements in teleportation, with the Flameblades utilizing it to blink close to the enemy for a vicious melee attack, and the Commanders possessing an ability similar to the Switch Teleport of Loki, leaving the victim confused and in the midst of the Commander's troops. Weapons The Grineer have developed a wide variety of weapons and equipment used in their ceaseless conflicts with the Tenno, Corpus, Infested, and other enemies. Ranging from simple pistols to heavier rifles, shotguns, and machine guns; to missile launchers, flamethrowers, and melee weapons featuring superheated surfaces. Grineer weaponry is largely conventional or industrial in operation. Grineer aesthetics largely eschew right angles and instead have a curves-and-spot-welding look, perhaps indicative of the large amounts of tough, temperature- and shock-resistant Ferrite and Alloys used in Grineer construction and manufacturing - a Grineer rifle isn't laboriously cast or machined for precision; it's pressed from molds, quickly filed down, and assembled by the billions, designed with as many loose tolerances as possible to further streamline the process. Fittingly enough, Grineer weaponry isn't generally designed to be used against the Grineer, being primarily engineered to deal Impact b Impact damage with their weapons for use against the Corpus and their shield systems, or Slash b Slash for use against the Infested. Many Grineer weapons also lack full stocks, relying on their wielder's augmented strength and/or heavy, padded armor to absorb the recoil. Other Grineer weapons simply are too large or heavy for other human-like races to consider practical, whether they be hydraulically-assisted axes or hammers, or flail-like whips that include a set of grinding blades. Krogan and Mutons, however, seen to enjoy getting their hands on Grineer weapons, whenever they can. Despite their manufacturing processes being centered around mass-production, Grineer engineers are fiendishly clever in incorporating unusual and unorthodox ideas and new technologies into their weaponry, even if such technology is not something they'd otherwise have much familiarity with. A good example of this can be seen in Captain Vor's Seer; this is a long-ranged pistol with sniper optics that incorporates Orokin technology. Other good examples include the Jat Kittag - a Grineer warhammer that incorporates a series of jet engines to allow it even more destructive force. As of the most recent updates, the Grineer have developed primitive microwave and plasma weapons as well as a rifle that fires guided projectiles. These weapons are reserved for the elite of the elites among the Grineer, such as a fearsome Nightwatch corps. Gallery Grineer Types